


Pillowtalk

by dictatoroffandoms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictatoroffandoms/pseuds/dictatoroffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two old men wake up together and get teary eyed in the shower before joining Dad76 for burgers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillowtalk

Hanzo woke slowly, eyes blinking steadily. He breathes deeply, taking in the scents in the room. He lists them to himself as he identifies each one. The first is the incense, left over from meditating the evening before, next, the sheets, an almost unpleasant smell of something that needs washing. After that, he smells the remnants of cigar smoke, something he was now accustomed to, and finally, the man in bed with him. This man smelled like sex, but was warm, his strong arms holding Hanzo close. Hanzo sighed and curled closer, he was awake, but felt no need to get up, today Talon could wait. There was no mission more important than this moment, this feeling.

McCree stirred behind him, and Hanzo rolled around to face him. Hanzo pressed his lips against McCree’s chin and then nuzzled into his neck and hummed. McCree slid his hands down Hanzo’s back, and rests them on his waist. They stay close like that for hours, until the sun fell deep into the sky, barely hidden by the shades.

Hanzo is the one to change position first. He strained to look at the alarm near bed, and started laughing when he got a glimpse. 

“What’s so funny darlin’?” questioned McCree. With no answer from his bedmate McCree twisted and stretched and eventually got himself turned around into a position he could see the clock as well. It read “6:32 PM”

“We stayed in bed far longer than I expected, and you even missed you daily announcement of the time at noon,” Hanzo murmured into his partner’s ear. McCree could just hear the grin in Hanzo’s voice. His eyes dropped and he softly clutched his chest.

“Well, I’ll be..”

 

“I am going to make myself presentable, and then go eat, if wish to, you can join me.”

“If the joining you part means for the shower and the meal then sign me up,” answered, nearly falling out of their shared bed in excitement.

“I honestly can’t tell if you’re more excited for the shower, or the meal..”

“Both, darlin’, both.”

Hanzo scoffed, then rose from the bed gracefully, and helped the cowboy off of the floor. They made their way to the en suite bathroom, stopping every so often to kiss. It took longer than it should have to get there, but when the water started, and the steam fogged up the place, they both knew this was the best way to start their day. 

Steam glided across skin, and water smoothed messy hair while chaste kisses were exchanged for the soap; and tender touches exchanged when movement occurred. After both parties were sufficiently cleaned, McCree grabbed Hanzo and pulled him flush, his arms locking in his lover. The embrace was returned, and the two stood still, water rushing down their backs, steam continuously flowing by. 

The breathed in deeply, coating his lungs in steam, and began quietly, “I’m so glad I have you, you know. I thought my biggest life change was joining Overwatch, but no. It was falling in love with you. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and, and.. I don’t know to tell you, to show you what you mean to me. Everything that don’t make sense about me, makes sense when I’m with you. And I hate myself for treating you how I did when you first joined, and I hate myself for putting myself in danger, or when I feel myself getting over-protective--”

McCree’s ramblings were silenced with a kiss filled with so much passion that he almost fell, again. When the two released each other, Hanzo reached around McCree, turned off the water and lead him out into the larger bathroom, and starting drying his lover’s hair for him. McCree let himself be handled and just stared at the ground, waiting for a response. Still tending to the cowboy’s hair, Hanzo took a few breaths, deep and long, as if he were meditating, then gave McCree the answer he’d been waiting for,

“Jesse, I am aware of how much you care for me, and I am incredibly honored that you consider me the ‘best’ change in your life. And, your feelings against yourself are mirrored in my own thoughts. However you need to forgive yourself for your past actions, you know I already have.” 

Hanzo took the opportunity to kiss the crown of McCree’s hair, and left. McCree lingered, and considered sulking, but decided following his lover’s advice would probably be a better decision. He flung his towel and ambled out and toward the closet. Hanzo got dressed remarkably quickly, McCree only caught the archer shrugging one arm out of its sleeve. He chose civilian clothing, in fear of being left behind, only his belt and hat making it from his uniform.

“Darlin’, I apologize for getting so emotional, but I appreciate your help with this sort of thing.”

“Jesse, I will always support you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Now, about that meal..?”

Hanzo shook his head, and one corner of his lips turned up, “I heard Morrison was planing on making a traditional American meal for the team today, and it is only slightly after dinner now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Real original title I know, but it was the song that I listened to while I wrote this.


End file.
